Vivre un instant
by kikoohello
Summary: Il ne sens sent vivant qu'à travers sa Némésis. Mais comment le lui dire? Pas facile de mettre ses sentiments sur papiers... OS SONGFIC


_Coucou^^_

_Voici un Os/songfic court (4 pages Word) mais pas le plus court que j'ai fait^^'_

_BOn alors on va faire rapide, paraît que ça fait moins mal comme ça:_

_**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, tout à JKR, chanson à Jérémy Chatelain (Laisse-moi)_

_Aoutch! Bein, ça fait quand même un peu mal... MDR ;-)_

_Bon on va dire **Rating:** T parce que y a une façon de parler..._

_Et pis, sous entendu de relation entre deux hommes, alors..._

_Ceci explique cela!_

_Bon moi je vous dis:_

_**BONNE LECTURE**  
_

* * *

**Vivre un instant**

Depuis toujours, j'ai su que ça n'irai pas. Nous sommes si différents.

Tu comprends, je le savais. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas approché. Du moins, pas comme il le fallait.

_Laisse-moi écrire  
A l'encre de mon corps  
Tous les mots qui me font souffrir  
Quand le silence est trop fort_

J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi. Peut-être pas ceux qu'il fallait. Pas ceux qu'il faut, toujours. Mais tu sais, même si je ne le montrais pas, quand je ne te voyais pas, j'étais malade. J'aimais, j'avoue, sentir tes coups. Le déchirement des chairs, l'éclatement des vaisseaux. Le sang qui coulait et qui te rendait désirable au plus haut point. Je sais des choses dont tu ne seras jamais au courant. Je sais des choses que tu ne sauras jamais. Ça vaut mieux. Pour toi. Et un peu aussi pour moi.

_Laisse-moi vivre loin de toi  
Et du mal qui nous entoure  
Ici la haine est un poème  
Mon cœur saigne regarde autour  
_

Je sais que lorsque tu me frappais, je me sentais vivant. Je sais qu'il me fallait au moins cela pour imaginer que peut-être j'existais.

Ma peau si froide, si insensible, comme elle me brûlait alors ! Ces sensations que ta violence faisait naître en moi, comme j'aimais cela !

Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point tu me rendais vivant, alors même que tu aurais tant voulu me détruire. Je sais, c'est bizarre. Je me fais peur parfois. Mais j'ai beau y penser, j'ai beau ça ressasser, y réfléchir, je pense que ça ne changera rien de nier. Nier à quel point j'étais vivant grâce à toi. En dépit de toi.

J'imagine que tu dois avoir peur, que tu es dégoûté de moi. Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Jamais. Mais je ne changerais cela pour rien au monde.

Parce que j'imagine que si la violence me faisait brûler, vivre, je sais que l'amitié, l'amour même pourraient tout détruire. Me détruire. Encore plus sûrement que si tu m'envoyais Doloris sur Doloris, ou un Avada.

_Une pensée, un cri le jour et puis la souffrance  
Les aiguilles tournent, les gens se lassent  
Vient l'indifférence_

J'ai lu un jour une phrase qui pourrait nous décrire encore mieux que nous-mêmes : L'Amour est une partie de la Haine.

Il faut bien se haïr pour accepter de se blesser, non ?

Il faut bien s'aimer pour continuer une telle relation que la nôtre, non ?

On peut donc dire que nous nous aimons d'un Amour maudit, haineux.

Potter et Malfoy, compagnons dans la Haine.

_Laisse-moi  
Les larmes coulent sur mon visage  
Je t'en prie laisse-moi  
Si notre amour fait naufrage  
Ca ne changera pas le monde autour de moi  
Alors laisse-moi  
_

Je ne te demande pas la lune. Ni rien d'ailleurs. Je voudrais juste une faveur. Et je peux te jurer que c'est bien la première fois qu'un Malfoy demande une faveur. J'imagine que la guerre m'a changé, moi aussi.

J'aimerais juste que tu reste dans ma vision. Qu'on puisse juste se frapper, se combattre quand on le voudra. Comme ça, si un jour je voudrais à nouveau sentir ma peau brûler, mes sens renaître, me sentir vivre, je n'aurais qu'à m'approcher de toi, et faire comme avant. Comme de grands enfants. Comme si on serait revenu au temps de Poudlard, juste un instant, juste une époque. Juste maintenant. Et que l'on puisse, ainsi, vivre notre enfance volée par les souffrances, les pertes et les morts.

Je voudrais que tu ne m'oublie pas, tout simplement. Parce qu'il n'y a que dans ton regard que je vis.

_Laisse-moi te dire  
Qu'il fait froid dans les rues  
Que la misère n'a plus d'espoir  
Que nos vies sont déjà perdues_

Mais même si nous n'avons plus rien, ou si peu, ne pars pas trop loin. Refais ta vie, mais reste en bordure de l'ancien. Pour que tu puisses y retourner quand tu le voudras. Et là, moi je pourrais t'y attendre, en espérant pouvoir revivre un instant.

_Si tu viens près de moi  
Comme dans tous nos souvenirs  
Sache que ça ne changera pas  
Tous les malheurs et même le pire  
_

Quand le temps passera, viendras-tu ? J'ose espérer que oui.

Parce qu'en t'attendant, je ne ferais que survivre. Flotter au gré du vent, t'attendant comme le Messie, comme ma bouée. Comme mon ancre.

_Allongés ensemble, je me ferai violence  
Les aiguilles tournent, les gens se lassent  
Vient l'indifférence_

Quand on se reverra, on pourra faire comme avant. Faire couler le sang, se frapper encore et encore. Se lancer des sorts. Revivre l'ancienne époque. Se souvenir. Et peut-être imaginer un autre fin qui aurait put être possible.

En bref, vivre quelques secondes, minutes même si on a de la chance.

_Laisse-moi  
Les larmes coulent sur mon visage  
Je t'en prie laisse-moi  
Si notre amour fait naufrage  
Ca ne changera pas le monde autour de moi  
Alors laisse-moi  
_

Moi, je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je ne le pourrais jamais. Tout simplement parce que quand je me lève, je le sens. Ma peau froide, si froide. Mon sang arrêté, aussi. Quand je touche quelqu'un c'est pire. Il est si chaud, son bras mais le mien reste de marbre. Gelé.

Prince des Glaces, on n'a jamais pu aussi bien dire, je pense.

Et pourtant…

_Laisse-moi  
Si les larmes blessent mon cœur  
Je t'en prie laisse-moi  
Si j'ai peur, si je tremble et si j'ai froid  
C'est que je sais que rien ne changera_

_Laisse-moi  
_

Mais je voudrais aussi te dire que malgré tout, je ne t'en veux pas. Même si tu m'as toujours méprisé (on ne méprise jamais un Malfoy, tu sais ? Ne serais-ce que pour sa santé…), même si tu me frappais chaque fois que tu me voyais, même si toutes ces choses, je ne peux t'en vouloir. Au contraire, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tu m'as montré la vie, tu sais. J'ai pu la sentir couler en moi, grâce à toi.

_Laisse-moi  
Les larmes coulent sur mon visage  
Je t'en prie laisse-moi  
Si notre amour fait naufrage  
Ca ne changera pas le monde autour de moi  
Alors laisse-moi__**  
**_

J'ai rejoint la Lumière à cause de toi, tu sais. Je ne pouvais concevoir être de l'Autre Côté, même si ma famille y était, car tu n'y étais pas.

Si j'y aurais été, soit ils auraient gagné et tu serais mort, soit vous auriez gagné et je serais mort. Et je n'aurais jamais plus pu ressentir à nouveau cela.

_Laisse-moi  
Si les larmes blessent mon cœur  
Je t'en prie laisse-moi  
Si j'ai peur, si je tremble et si j'ai froid  
C'est que je sais que rien ne changera_

Alors une dernière fois, reste dans ma vision, dans mon monde. Loin si tu veux, mais toujours visible. Que je puisse te regarder, t'admirer tous les jours que Dieu fait. Et si je peux, refaire un de ces corps à corps qui caractérisait notre scolarité.

Pour enfin pouvoir vivre un instant.

**THE END**

* * *

_Oubliez pas le pourboire de l'auteur: les reviews^^_

_ça sert: On s'améliore grâce à vous!_

_Et ne dites pas que vous n'aimez pas lire des histoires bien écrites!!!!_


End file.
